Spirited Vixen
by GNFreak
Summary: FemNaru. Rewrite. Slow Build. It shouldn't have taken just one fight for her to find herself in a world where everything she knew didn't exist. Of course, anything was possible for her. She didn't mind though because she found a place where she belonged. For that reason alone, she would do everything in her power to protect them from the people she thought she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a complete rewrite of the Spirited Vixen.

* * *

Naru Uzumaki was barely twelve when she found herself in a different world.

It took the clashing of Sasuke's chidori and her rasengan for her to be in a different world. If she had known this would have been the consequence of the fight, she would have tried to be more careful when fighting the damn bastard because while she would do anything for Sasuke, she wouldn't sacrifice her whole life for him. She wanted to bring him back home to their team because what kind of Hokage would she be if she couldn't bring back a friend or keep a promise to her teammate, a terrible one that's what! Still was it really worth keeping her promise to Sakura if it meant she couldn't go back home to see everyone.

It was all Sasuke fault for her being in this mess. She wasn't smart like Sasuke or Shikamaru but even she knew Sasuke would be able to get stronger in the village because Orochimaru was taught in the village, became strong in the village that Sasuke thought was making him weak. His brother, the same person he wanted to kill, became strong in this village so why couldn't he see that the village could make him strong? She wished he could realize that but of course when it came to his dream, her friend did not see things clearly.

It was her fault though for Sasuke being like that because if she only pointed it out to him earlier or went to Ero-sennin about having Sasuke check after getting a hickey then none of this would have ever happened to her.

Ero-sennin.

What would he do if he found out what happened? She could just imagined the man scolding her for being reckless and for nearly dying before just saying something that just made her want to throttle the man. He would then go on to tell her that she should be glad to be alive after doing what she did. If she wasn't in a different place, she could imagine Hinata coming into her hospital room and scolding her for being reckless before telling her that she was so happy to see her alive. If she was even lucky, Kakashi-sensei would come and give her a look that said as soon as she was out of the hospital they would need to have a talk about her attitude before ruffling her hair like he did when she was younger.

How was she going to get out of this mess? It wasn't like she knew how exactly she got here or use the puppy dog look to get out of trouble or even make some smartass comment to her teachers.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Naru turned her head to look at the windows, where she could see rows of houses and tall buildings that looked too new and nice to belong to the village. The buildings in the village was nice but not as nice as the ones outside the window after all it wasn't that shiny or tall, only reaching halfway to the tallest building outside the window.

She shook her head and scanned the room, hoping to find out any clues on where she could be. She knew she wasn't in her home or at the hospital in her village because she certainly would never have pictures of a redhead boy or have such a comfy bed. Her blood turned cold when she noticed that in the small corner of the room there was a globe of the world, where she could clearly see that the countries looked very different from the countries she knew.

 _'_ _ **You only just realized that we aren't in your world**_ _,'_ Naru blinked her eyes, looked around the room before finally realizing that it was the Kyuubi talking to her, _'_ _ **Who else would be talking to you brat! It's all your fault we're in this mess**_ _!_ _ **If you haven't fought with that Uchiha brat then none of this would have happened.**_ _'_

' _What do you mean we aren't in my world! What world can I be in if it isn't our world! '_ The Kyuubi growled at her, _'The buildings might look different from the village and my geography is bad so maybe the map of the countries I studied is wrong. I never paid attention to class.'_

 **'** _ **You may not have paid attention to your classes but I did brat,'**_ The Kyuubi grumbled and Naru swore that the fox was rolling his eyes at her, _ **'I lived over a thousand years and I've never seen countries look the way they do in that globe.'**_

 _ **'**_ _And how does that make you think we are in a different world then? You couldn't have traveled all over the world without some human trying to kill you,'_ Naru told the fox bitterly, ' _And it wasn't like I couldn't fight Sasuke, he wasn't going to listen to what I have to say...so I thought fists would be better than nothing.'_

 _ **'Well your thoughts got us into this mess brat,'**_ The Kyuubi snarled, _**'Think before you do something reckless like that. Thanks to your brilliant idea, we're currently in a world where almost no one seems to have chakra and you would know that too if you accept the fact that the globe you're seeing does not represent our home.'**_

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _ **'How did I end up with such a stupid container? For once in your pathetic human life, stop moving around and start focusing on the world around you,'**_ The Kyuubi snapped at her, _**'If you bother to focus, you would notice that the person who has decided to take care of you has no chakra, not even that is common for civilians.'**_

 _'What the hell did I just got myself into?'_

 _ **'Out of all my containers, you're by far the most reckless and stupidest one I ever had the misery of being sealed into,'**_ The Kyuubi grumbled. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to process what he had just told her, Naru would have found some way to hit the fox for insulting her intelligence. She was in a house with a person that has no chakra and if the fox was telling her the truth then she really was in a whole different world.

"You're already awake!" Naru blinked at the sight of a pretty woman with warm brown eyes and felt her heart contracted when the woman gave her a warm smile. "I was so worried about you when I saw you passed out in the streets. Do you need something to eat? Is there anyone I should contact to take you home?"

She stared at the woman and finally said, "Who are you? And where am I? And what do you mean you found me passed out in the streets? And why didn't you take me to the hospital, not that I'm not happy you didn't because I don't like hospitals."

The woman laughed. "It was rude of me not to introduce myself before I asked all those questions. My name is Minamino Shiori," she smiled warmly at her, "And you're currently in my home. I found you passed out in the streets a few hours ago and I wanted to take you to the hospital but you kept saying that you didn't want to go to the hospital."

Naru didn't know what else to do but to nod her head at the woman. She pushed herself to sit properly in the bed, only wincing as she felt her arms tingled with pain. If there was one good thing about having the Kyuubi inside of her, it was the fact the demon could heal her wounds fast. She didn't want to think about what her life would be like if the demon wasn't able to heal her wounds.

 _ **"I do more than just heal your wounds,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled, " _ **I'm also the reason why your senses are above that of an ordinary human."**_

 _"You're also the reason why the villagers hate me."_

 _ **"Che. The villagers are stupid if they couldn't tell the difference between a katana and its sheath,"**_ The Kyuubi pointed out to her and if the fox thought that was supposed to make her feel better then it wasn't really helping.

"What's your name?" Shiori asked, snapping her out of her thoughts and she stiffened when she saw the concern in the woman's eyes. "Is there anyone I can call to pick you up?"

Naru gave her a smile and shook her head. "My name is Uzumaki Naru and there's no one you can call to pick me up."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"Did they have any siblings?"

"No," Naru knew that much was true from what the Hokage told her whenever she asked about her parent's family, "All my family members are gone Shiori, my grandfather died just a months ago."

The day the Hokage died was the day she lost any semblance of family she ever knew.

"Do you have a house I could take you to?"

"No, I lost my house when he died," she lied as she tried to squash down her feelings of guilt of lying to this nice woman.

The older woman looked at her in concern, pursed her lips and then gazed at her bright blue eyes before giving her a warm smile. "Would you like to stay with my son and me?" She blinked her eyes at the woman, who just smiled widely at her. "I always wanted another female in the house and it would be terrible for me to let a young girl live by herself."

It felt too good to be true but Naru didn't know if she could live with this woman and her son, especially since she didn't know anything about them. For all she knew, this woman, while unlikely, could be a killer but she really didn't have any place to go. "I don't know Shiori-san," she licked her dried lips, "I don't want to impose on you and you really don't know anything about me."

"I know but you've no where to stay do you?" Naru shook her head. "And you lost your family don't you? You can stay with me until you're old enough to live myself."

She hesitated before nodding her head at the kind woman. In the back of her mind, Naru could almost hear the Kyuubi purring as if to congratulate for not being an idiot and saying no to this kind woman. She gulped and felt her heart quickened when the woman gave her a wide smile and hug her, not seeming to realized that she had just allowed a stranger to live with her. This was a strange situation but she was glad that the woman wanted to take her in.

* * *

Kurama knew as soon as he step into the house that something was different. He could sense in the air that he was not the only person with spiritual energy. He glanced down the ground, noticing that there was another pair of shoes that certainly didn't belong to him nor his mother. Kneeling down, he inspected the pair of shoes and noticed how despite the colour being gender-neutral, the shoe was built for a young female. Did his mother have a guest? Maybe but she wouldn't have a young female visiting her on a normal school day.

Something wasn't right about the situation.

"So you've been living with your grandfather since you were just a baby?" His mother's voice rang from the kitchen. With raised eyebrows, Kurama walked towards the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of his mother eating lunch with a blond-haired girl. "You were so young to lose your parents Naru-chan."

He leaned against the wall, gazing at his mother, who was speaking animatedly to the girl, who looked barely older than his human body. She was a strange girl. Her spirit energy was similar to his, he realized, gazing at the girl who smiled at his mother. It was human and demon but while his energies mingled, the girl's energy seemed separated from each other, never to mingle and mix together. This was not normal, he thought, gazing at the girl. He kept his hands stilled as he gazed at the girl, watching her body movements to see if she was going to be a threat to his mother or not.

From the way she was smiling and the relaxed position she was sitting, Kurama concluded the girl was not really going to harm his mother and if she did then she would have done it ages ago but it was odd for a girl like her to be here in this house.

"Shuichi. You're home," His mother called out when she finally noticed him. "I want you to meet Naru-chan. Naru-chan meet my son Shuichi."

The blond-haired girl twisted her body around and he nearly raised his eyebrows at the sight of the whisker marks on her cheeks. Was the girl part demon for her to have such markings? He wondered, flickering his eyes at her whiskered cheeks or was it just birthmarks? The girl Naru just raised her eyebrows, folded her arms against him as if daring him to make some comment on her cheeks. With that behavior, he could guess the girl had been bullied for her looks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naru-san," He finally said, earning a smile from the girl.

The blue-eyed girl smiled at him. "Nice to meet ya, Shuichi."

"Naru-chan here is going to live with us," Kurama raised his eyebrows at his mother, who gave him a feeble smile. "Don't give me that look Shuichi, Naru-chan here has no home and I couldn't let her live in the streets could I?"

"No," he agreed, staring at the girl who kept a wide smile on her face but he knew from his long life that her smile was not truly a real smile but one that was fake, "However mother she is a stranger. What if she is a thief who is playing with us?"

"I have had that thought," his mother admitted, staring at the blond-haired girl, "But Naru-chan here was unconscious when I found her and didn't even look at anything we have."

"Besides if I was a thief, I woulda left by now," the girl chirped. "I was alone when I first woke up so it would have given me plenty of time to look around."

Kurama could see no reason to argue with her about that besides he could see from the girl's body language that she had no bad intentions to his mother. He could also clearly see how much his mother wanted the girl to stay with them, which only made him want to sigh. His mother was too kind and naive, he thought to himself, and he really couldn't say no to his mother when he knew how much she wanted the girl with her. Still it was odd that a girl with two separate spirit energies to be here while he was here. Perhaps, he would need to figure out about the girl's past and see if she was in any form a threat to him or his mother.

One thing was for certain, the girl in front of him was a normal human.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review


	2. Author Note

Hey Guys,

I know I haven't updated my fics but until I finished all my exams, I'll be putting my stories on haitus. I'm sorry for any inconvience it cause to everyone but I need to focus on my studies.

GNFreak.


End file.
